Total drama crusie
by stax-15
Summary: Contestants are ordered to go on a crusie around the world, The host is Owen. Chris decided to quit his job as a host. But Chef is still around. Now there will be all new contestants And Apps Closed
1. Chapter 1

**Total drama Crusie**

**Contestants are ordered to go on a crusie around the world, The host is Owen. Chris decided to quit his job as a host. But Chef is still around. Now there will be all new contestants (i will try anyways) And you will create your own character.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**clothing:**

**Description (hair style, hair color, eye color,etc):**

**Presonnality:**

**Other:**


	2. 0: TDC Characters

Name:Tonia Hart Submitted by El' Caliente

Steryotype:The Beauty Queen

Age:17

clothing:off the shoulder pink top, pink sandles, and light blue jean shorts

Description (hair style, hair color, eye color,etc):long hip length platnim blonde with long pink sideswept bangs/half lidded liquid mercury porclin white skin

Presonnality:she is that girl that your mother wanted to make sure you didn't grow up to be. She is known as being one of those people who gets around… and by gets around, I mean she's probably locked lips with 90% of the attractive guys and girls in her grade. She's the kind of girl who's into one-night flings at a party and never seems to have to suffer any consequences. Unless they aren't single when they get involved with her, most guys don't really regret getting together with her anyway Yet She's actually one of the nicest people around, and all of her friends appreciate that She's proud of herself Most people say that it's her exotic beauty that lures them in. Some people say it's her live in the moment personality that makes them attracted to her. It's most likely a combination of both somewhat of a daredevil but she is one of the nicest people you will ever meet. she doesnt want to be liked for her looks or her abilities she works hard to get where she is no means a spoiled likes to give advice which often sounds typically thoughtless and superficial, but turns out to be correct She is good at playing the fragile type pampered princess She can turn her charm off and on at will, and uses it to her advantage She really isnt a bad girl she can be a bit of a mother han at times

Other:n/a

Likes: (What kind of things do they like?)guys,freinds,reading novels,glamor,soccer,yoga,meditating,gymnastics,writing stories

Dislikes: (What kind of things do they dislike?)bullies,perverts , peeping toms,bossy no it

Audition Tape the camra turns on it is inside a gym it is focused on a shockingly beutiful platnim blonde surrounded by a gaggel of guys the platnim beuty turns her head to the camra (excuse me boys i have buissness to attend to) the boys scatter she gets up and stand in front of the camra raises a delicate eyebrow and says( hello my name is Tonia Hart and i would like to be honored to be picke please, any way i listed everything u need to know about me i hope u pic me i would hope that is enough info i listed)in the background u see several teen boys coming closer smirking 1 of them had the audacity to pinch her butt the platnim beuty's eyes slanted and as she turned around the camra fell screams and punches could be heard then silence (clears throat) the beuty picks the camra up flushing (sorry about that lost my cool)in the backround teenboys are bleeding/broken the beuty smiled(END) 

Name:Valerie(Val) Submitted by P

Age:16

clothing:faded jeans with long sleeved (to wrists)pale gold shirt

Description (hair style, hair color, eye color,etc): Short hair about to shoulders that curls at the ends/mocha colored skin/ baby blue eyes

Presonnality:follows rules but not goody goody loud spoken loves having fun,very modern(clothing,style of talk ect.) LOVES reading not very sarcsatic but can be at times

Other:Valerie is a carbon based lifeform commenly refered to as Val 

Name: Lianna Wu Submitted by Dipped in Pocky

Age: Fifteen

Clothing: She wears black worn-out short shorts, a white tanktop, and over the tanktop is a jacket. The jacket is grey but the sleeves is red, and the buttons are red too. The jacket has a hoodie and she wears it.

Description (hair style, hair color, eye color,etc): Lianna has long dark brown hair that ends just right below her chest. She has cresent-shaped light brown eyes, and she has long legs. Her skin is quite pale, and she has small lips. She has braces, and the colors are Pink and Blue.

Personality: Lianna Wu is without a doubt one of the nicest and honest girls you will ever meet. She will go as far as to report a missing $1, or fall for the bananna trick. She earns the title of being foolishly honest. She thinks that everything is possible if you work together, without lying. For everyone, it's hard to be mad at her because they think she's so pure and just the tiniest thing can break her. But for some who are really evil, they just manipulate her because she's so naive. She has a hard time lying but when she practices, it's like she's a pro.

Other: She doesn't know how to swim.

Name: Sarah Brighton Submitted by Fan4everything123

Age: 16

clothing: Yellow t-shirt, and a white skirt.

Description (hair style, hair color, eye color,etc): blond hair, high ponytail, green eyes, and white skin.

Presonnality: smart, carefree, and loyal.

Other: Sarah is Dominic's twin sister.

Name: Alice Maria Lovera Submitted by FresainFire

Age: 16

clothing: a sailor suit (because she was over excited about the cruise) When she does wear normal clothes she is usually in pink dresses or skirts.

Description (hair style, hair color, eye color,etc): Light blonde hair in pigtails, blue eyes and she is really short. She is sometimes mistaken for a 10 year old.

Presonnality: Alice looks 10 years old and she acts like it too. She loves cute things and animals. She appears very friendly and innocent on the outside but on the inside she is secretly evil and manipulating. She is not one to openly do evil things, she will most likely betray friends in a way that they will never know that she is the culprit. She is always saying cute things but thinking evil things. She is as much of a sadist as Chris, but she hides it behind her childish looks. Alice is also from a wealthy family so she is good at twisting people's words around but she is very distrusting because of how she was raised.

Other: Alice is also fluent in French, Spanish, Italian, and German. Also she is a good singer and plays the harp.

Name: Kaila Submitted by SnowSword

Nickname: Kai, shadow, Snow, wharever comes to mind

Age: 16

Gender: female

Stereotype: Emo

Likes: The night, reading, the moon, listening to music, night walks, animes, and Cherry blossom trees

Dislikes: The sun, school,popular people, cats, stuff like that

Apperance: Kaila has jet black spikey tipped hair that goes down to her elbows, bangs that cover her left eye, Big-ish crystal silver eyes, Deathly pale and skinny ( NO! She isn't dieing or sick or anything!) 5"7, beautiful-ish

Clothes～

Daily: Emo pants and a black t-shirt that says in white letters "You wanna see my BONKAI!"

Swimwear: a black bikini

Sleepwear: A black tanktop and Black Silky sleep pants

Greatest fear: Pink

Why he/she is afraid of that: Idk

Personality: Hmmm? just check Like and Dislikes

Advantages: She can see perfectly in the dark, and read faster then anyone she knows, and she is a good athlete

Disadvantages: she hates sunlight, and cats.

Couple in season: sure

If so what Stereotype: Same I guess or someone that would lighten her up

Audition tape: *Camera turns on* * You see Kaila apperently trying to turn on the camera* "Where is the- Oh! it's on!" She said and walks far enough away from the camera so you can see all of her. "Hi, As you can plainly see I'm Kaila, or Kai as people call me, so we can just get down to the point. I want to be on Total Drama Crusie. And so does everyone else that has put in an App. I am I good fighter amd would probally last sometime. I'm not saying I would win it but. I would really be good at kicking up some drama! And if you think I'm like Heather you will be HUNTED DOWN! I hate tha sonnava *****! Opps... well anyways I hope I get picked! Bye! *Kaila turns off the camera*

Name:Tiffany Clocks 1

Age:15

Clothes:A pink strapless tanktop that stops at bellybutton,a black mini skirt and pink&black converse shoes has a solid gold heart shaped necklace that her dad gave to her before he died, she wares it no matter what. also it gives her luck!she wares only ruby red lipstick since she is alredy extremly cute.

Discription:Blonde with light brown a pony tail that stops at her emrald green eyes.

Personalty:She is lives with mom becuase her dad got shot and died.-

Other:whean her family was at the hospital her dads last words were{I love you Tiffany,and I want yout to keep being the super cute and super smart girl you are.I have a gift for you I was going to give it to you on your 16 birthday but I wont be able to so here it's the necklace you been wanting so here}and gave it to her.(by the way - means that that is a part of some thing.)

Name: Molly Vonally Submitted by Ducktape980

age: 15

Clothing: a white spaghetti strap tanktop underneath a dark blue zip up hoodie with Girr in his green dog suit on the back. (here's the link for the Girr picture:and a pair of faded jeans with a hole in one knee, and neon green converse. also almost always wears her bracelet with peace sign beads on it that she made by herself(not the beads, but the bracelet itself she made)worn with every outfi

Discription: hair is moderatly long, red, and frizzy. She also wears a brown newsboy hat

Personality: funny, sarcastic, and outgoing. She keeps most of her emotions, like any feelings that show she cares, bottled up inside. She seems like she couldn't have any friends at all because of her tough girl exterior, but she does have a few close friends 

Name: Summer Henry Submitted by Summer Henry

Age: 16

Clothing: Bright Yellow tank top, orange short shorts, yellow flip-flops

Description: Sandy Brown hair that she wears down with an orange headband. Hazel eyes

Personality: Summer is a very perky and pretty girl who is nice and caring. But when you get her mad, she goes crazy.

Name: Marissa Kimmel Submitted By mythologyrulez

Age: 16

clothing: Black yoga pants, purple 3/4 sleeve fitted shirt, lavender flats, a charm braclet with circular pictures of all the main characters of wicked (a musical) and a necklace that says 'funny girl'

Description (hair style, hair color, eye color,etc): Hair- Chocolate brown hair goes to her mid back and curls slightly. Eyes- Chocolate brown Skin- Slight Tan Body- Slender

Presonnality: Marissa loves broadway and music she is constantly talking about how she'll be famous she's a real chatterbox, she's very good at singing she's quite conceited about her talent, she is kind hearted, she's also very out spoken and opinionated.

Other: N/A

Name:Lucinde Sandra Peanutgallery135

Age:17

clothing:fuzzy bubble gum pink sweater and short baby blue capri pants

Description (hair style, hair color, eye color,etc):frizzy orange hair tied into a bun/ pale peach skin/green eyes

Presonnality:honest and loyal person,loves Earth and camping in the woods,her greatest allie is Mother Nature who always seems to work with gets cold easily so she wears the sweater 24/7 a day she will be loyal only to her friends and is fun to be around all the time. She has a I.Q of 165 and knows how to get around is very clever and cunning but a down-to-Earth kind of girl over-all

Other:allergic to raccoon dander

Name:Lexie Submitted by P

Age:17

clothing:long black skirt and sleeveless black top with white coker necklace

Description (hair style, hair color, eye color,etc):long black braided hair with neon purple raccoon stripes going dow the braid\pale skin/turquiose eyes

Presonnality:loud spoken and crazy person calm rarely but always bouncy and happy rarely angry but you don't want to be around her when she is.

Other:N/A 

name: colby (usually called by his nickname CB) Submitted by Colbyleebrown

Age: 16

Clothing: black dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to elbows,

with blue jeans, a black shirt, and white shoes.

Description: Brown hair with blue eyes.

Personality: Friendly but also violent

Other: he is always nice to friends except enemies, and will make sure enemies pay for what they have done

Name: Wallace "Wally" Reed Submitted by Nyhlus

Age: 18

clothing: black "Super Friends" t-shirt, white cargo shorts, flip flops

Description (hair style, hair color, eye color,etc): : Long curly brown hair, pale skin, medium height, skinny, goatee

Presonnality: Laid back attitude, lazy, prefers nothing over just hanging out, doesn't rush into things, takes his time, a good team player. He is kind of a loser. He has a cruel side to him as well and would be the perfect sidekick to an evil manipulative character. While fairly intelligent he is a little too trusting. He enjoys hanging out, playing acoustic guitar, old school skateboarding, doing/wearing things ironically 

Name: Dominic Brighton Submitted by Fan4everything123

Age: 16

clothing: Red buttoned t-shirt, with a blue jacket and jeans.

Description (hair style, hair color, eye color,etc): Short blond hair, green eyes, and white skin.

Presonnality: smart, and normally happy sometimes

Other: N/A 

Name:Kyle Cleve Submitted by Peanutgallery135

Age:20

clothing:white shirt with green squiggly marks

Description (hair style, hair color, eye color,etc):long black hair tied into a pony tail/coal gray eyes

Presonnality: scheming,nasty charming

Other:mwuhuhuhuhu

Name:Arthur McCrady Submitted By Mrmeh1138

Age:21

Clothes:White long slevved t-shirt with blue sleeves, and light brown cargo pants

Description:Medium tall with moderate tan skin and brown with blue eyes

Personality:Confident and generous, he is a leader and a sailor (In the Navy), and loves to be fighting ship to ship(hes hoping Chris will let him blow the other ships outta the water)

Name: Matt Kenseth Submitted by Racin' Mason 24

Age: 17

Clothing: Van Halen t shirt, nike shorts, NASCAR hat

Hair Style/Color: Flat, dark brown

Eye Color: Brown

Personality: Nice, thoughtful, funny

Other: N/A

Name:Tanner Submitted by Madman3

Age:17

clothing:a shirt with a Skull on it, Baggy jeans, black vans

Description (hair style, hair color, eye color,etc): Short blond hair, eye color brown

Presonnality: Tanner is sweet and kind to the girls and he is funny and Awesome with the boys he trys to make friends with people he thinks can carry him to the end.

Other: N/A 

Ryan Jordan Submitted by Dynamite- Lzzie

16

Red and Shaggy

Blue

Country HeartBreaker

Caring, but he is a heartbreaker

Neon green wifebeater, jeans with rips everywhere, cowboy hat. Black vans

Name: Zacherious (Zach) Swift Submitted by The Dragon 1000

Age: 17

clothing: a dark green T that has a picture of a golden chinease dragon on the front with black rings on the shoulders, long jeans, black and white shoes.

Description long brown hair that spikes up in the front. hazel eyes. when he smiles he has a 'million dollar' smile that has perfect white teeth. peach skin

Presonnality: he's a lot like alejandro. he's a good person on the outside but he'll stab you in the back and do what ever it takes to succeed. He has a thief like personality to him, but at the same time he's generous. he'd steel something and then share it with others to gain their trust. he's really great at all that thief junk. he can steel something without anyone knowing. he's afraid of spiders, though. he enjoys doing that thief junk too. the things he really doesn't like are being caught, and police.

Other: relation: He's got a girlfriend back home, but he can cheat on her. he likes bad girls or really sweet girls.

Name: Jake Farmond Submitted by The Dragon 1000

Age: 16

clothing: a white T shirt with a picture of cheese on it. long jeans, and white and blue shoes.

Description he's got a brown spiked back wind tennel. his eyes are emerald green but he always hides them with sun glasses. white skin

Presonnality: he's the daredevil type and he'd do anything for food. he's always hungry and is easly manipulated if you give him food. he's always freeked out if something he's standing on is moving. he enjoys food and food and more food. the only thing he doesn't like is not being aloud to eat.

Other: relation: someone with an interesting backround.

Defects: He has a (possibly fake) disease that makes it so he can't tan

Name: Ben Smith Submitted by The Dragon 1000

Age: 16

clothing: a T shirt with the top third yellow and the rest blue, long jeans, black and blue shoes.

Description: brown scruffy hair the reaches his eyebrows and neck. he's got brown eyes and has peach skin.

Presonnality: he's part emo, he doesn't date because he's afraid of rejection. he's niceto everyone except himself. he's got low selfesteam. he likes to play music with any of the 14 instruments he knows how to play; Guitar, Drums, flute, trumpet, piano, trombone, clarenet, tuba, achordian, harp, cello, hermonica, saxaphone, and viola. he really doesn't like it when girls try to flirt with him 

Name: Bruce Williams Submitted by Dynamite-Izzie

Age: 18

Hair Color: Black with red tips

Stereotype:Rude Flirt

Personality: Charming and quite the devil

eye Color: Blazing blue.

Red shirt, black baggy shorts, and black vans. 

Thank you to Everyone who Submitted a Character, If i Didnt up your Character on this believe me there were alot of choices i had to make don't be mad, Read and Enjoy TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE


	3. Welcome Cruise mates

Total Drama Cruise

Chapter 1 Welcome Campers

Owen is showen eating a box of Donunts, spacing off in his own world.

"Tubby We are on!" Chef yelled.

"Oh Hello are you Shock to see me, Instead of Chris if you are wondering why he is not here that is because he quit to Host a new reality show called total drama undersea, good luck to him, but meanwhile here is my new show welcome to Total Drama Cruise!, conetestants will be boarding this lovley ship for the next 8 weeks they will be battling out in challenges and more, For one prize only the 1 millon dallors" Owen explained

...

"Okay enough of me now lets meet the unlucky conetestants who will enter this lovely Cruise Ship" The ship is showen and a steam pipe Falls off

"Ladies first" Owen Explained

"First up is Tiffany"

Tiffany walks up and stares at the cruise ship

"Really this is where I have to put up with for the next 8 weeks to win the millon dallors" Tiffany sighed

"Yes yes it is" Owen chuckled

"Sacrifices must be made in order to get what you want I guess" Tiffany Said

"Okay Next up is Valerie" Owen Introduced

"Nice to meet you Owen, and who are you" she says looking at Tiffany

"I am your worst nightmare but can just call me Tiffany" She joked

"Ladies welcome Lucy" Owen says

"Hey everyone I am Lucy you must be the other conetestants" Lucy Greets

"Yeah we are and why are you wearing a sweater" Val asks

"You guys aren't freezing" Lucy shivered

"umm dude its like 80 degrees out" Tiffany said

"Our next victim is Summer" Owen yells exictedly

"Woooo im on total drama yeah finally" Summer says

"Yeah so is everyone here big deal" Lucy said

"Yeah I know but i'm so exicited for this once in a life time shot at a millon bucks" Summer yells

"Tell me about it" Owen sighs

Anyways next up is Marissa

Marissa walks in "Oh my gosh hey Owen I watched you on tv haha this is going to be so fun"

"Don't get too attached kid" Tiffany says

"Wow you are soo rude" Marissa says

"Well that's life kid it not fair" Tiffany fights back

"Our next competitor is Kaila" Owen introduces another contestant

Kaila walks in with sunglasses on and the reflection of her competiton is seen in her eyes

"Hello there" Summer greets herslef

"Oh hi and who are you supposed to be"

"Ahh im summer one of the conetestants" Summer answered

"haha I was just joking hey im Kaila and I must say this place is a little downer" Kaila said

"Alright we all meet the Emo chick can we get the show moving" Tiffany says

"Oh I just knows we are going to get along great.. Not!"

"Our next gal is Lianna" Owen says

Lianna walks up the draw bridge walking all cool and kind like but then she trips and falls into the water

"Ahhhh I can't Swim help help" Lianna pleaded for help

"Maybe we can keep her in there" Kaila says

"Oh great first day and I got to rescue one of these terrible excuses for human being Already" Chef angrily says as he throws a lifesaver in the water to help Lianna.

"Meanwhile she gets her life saved lets say hello to Tonia"

Tonia walks up the bridge and sees Lianna and laughs to herslef

"Hello girlies how is it hanging" Tonia says trying to be nice

"Hey im Tiffany nice to meet you" Tiffany happliy said

"Nice to meet you Tiffany" Tonia says

Okay now next is Lexie

Lexie gets to the ship but slips on the water that Lianna brought up, she hits her head off the edge of the boat.

Everyone laughs at here

"Guys she could be really injured" Val rushes to aid

"Good one less competitor to go through" Kaila laughs

Lexie gets up with a dazed look in her eye

"That felt GOOD except for hitting my head and all, oh look what a loveliy ship we are on"

"Ahh are you okay"? Lucy asks

"Woo what oh im always like this yeahh" Lexie says

"Oh great another Izzie" Tonia says

"Hey don't be dizzing Izzie anyways here comes our next conetestant Molly" Owen says

"Ahhh great another crappy place to host this show" Molly says

"Nice to have the enthusiasm there Molly" Kaila said

"Thanks for noticing" Molly says

"Next up is Alice" Owen says

Alice runs up the bridge and jumps in the ship "yeah I made it woot woot"

"I know its great to be on this show isn't it" Summer agrees

"Yeahh" yells Alice

"haha Nice suit" Molly laughs

Alice looks down and she is wearing a sailor's suit that she bought because she was so excited for the cruise.

"Thank you" Alice smiles

"Okay our last girl of the evening and oh yeah the first guy Sarah and Dominic" Owen says

Sarah walks in first "hey girls this is going to be fun right"

"Yeah but we are not here for the fun we are here for the money duh" Tiffany yells

"Oh I know and thats why I am going to kick butt in this competition and win!" Sarah says with satisfaction

"Oh are you" says Dominic as he arrives behind her

"Yeah are you deaf or something I said I'm going to win this thing"

"You are really think so sis"

"I don't think so I know so"

"Alright enough we meet the twins lets continue please" Owen says angrily

"Welcome aborad Kyle" Owen says

"Wow this is my competiton I can do this in my sleep" Kyle says feeling confident

"Tough talk for a guy with a pony tail" Kaila said

"Oh wow lets see how long you last Emo Chick" Kyle laughs

"I know I can outlast you" Kaila said

"Oh you want to bet" Kyle brags

"No because I wouldn't want to see you embrass yourself infront of the whole entire world oh wait yes I would"

"Okay okay next up is Ryan"

"Yeah i'm on Total drama baby" Ryan

"It's amazing I get it" Tonia

"Oh Hey i'm Ryan" He greets himslef to Lianna

"Oh hey Ryan i'm Lianna" She smiles

"Why are you so wet" Ryan asks

"Oh she totally wiped out on the way in" Summer says

Loud music plays in the background

"Oh our next Guy is Colby" Owen says as he looks at him entering

"Oh great this place is great Not!" Colby talks to himslef

"A bad boy are yá" Tiffany says

"I can be whatever you want me to be" Colby winks

"How about you drop dead" Tiffany said jokingly

"Why than I won't be able to spend anymore time with you" Cobly says sweetly

"Excatly!"

"Ahh hard to get I can wait" Colby says sitting down in a chair

"Alright our next cruiser is Ben" Owen yells

Ben walks in

"Hello everyone" Ben says in the nicest way possible

"Hey Cutie" Alice says

Ben blushes a little "umm oh whos that coming now tell me there is someone else coming"

Ahh okay.. Next up is Wally

Wally walks in wearing a black super friends shirt, White cargo shorts, and wearing flip flops

"Sup people Vacation Time wooow" Wally says relaxing

"Hey man" Colby says

"How's it going" Wally response

"It's Awesome Isn't this place great" CB asks

"Besides the crappy ship and all its is sweet and it doesn't hurt to have all these beautiful Girls around as well"

"Enough already Next please" Ben Yells

"Wow someone is in a hurry anyways next up is Matt" Owen Introduces another guy

Matt enters the ship

"Wow what an awesome ship we have hey Owen" Matt says

"Hey there Matt is it" Kaila greets him

"Hi there yeh I'm Matt what's your name" Matt asks

"I'm Kaila nice to meet you Matt" Kaila says

"Aww emo chick has someone she likes" Tiffany said

"Hey back off" Matt snaps at her

Kaila smiles

"Thank you matt finally someone tells her to shut her face" Kaila said

Next competior is Jake

Jake walks in with a bag of chips in his hands

Oh sweet I'm finally on Total drama AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"What what is the matter? " Lucy asks

"The ship is moving we are all going to die" Jake freaks

"Hey first that is my line mister and second ships are always moving Jake" Owen says

"Oh right hey guys i'm Jake"

"Oh no we have our very own Owen, no offense owen" Marissa sighs

"Its cool I don't think I can handle another me either" Owen responses

"Next up is Tanner"

Tanner walks in and smiles

"Hello everyone aren't we all looking dashing this evening" Tanner's first thing he says

"Dude come on drop your gimmick" Lianna says finally

"What i'm just trying to be friendly" Tanner replies

"Sense when has just being friendly gotten anyone far in this competiton" Ryan says

"Ahh guys I won first season remember by just being friendly" Owen says feeling forgotten

"Ohh thats your big plan be friendly and win like Owen did" Lianna said

"Aww your cute when your suspicious" Tanner says gently

"Alright our next competior is Bruce"

"Oh hey gorgeous ladies" Bruce says as he enters the ship

"Hey Dude" Lucy says

"How's the guys hanging out over there" Bruce said

"We just want to get this damn game started so if you don't mind sit over there and we will just get on with it" Ryan yells at him

Yeah we have been here a long while anyways next up is Authur

"Pfft... this is Total drama and I though you guys just made it terrible on tv" Aurthur's first words as he walks in

"Well imagine how we felt when we first got here" Owen said

"Haha anyways lets get this show going" Tiffany says

"Okay our Last cruise mate in this game Zack"

Zack walks up "oh cool looks like i'm last lets get this game started huh"

"Wow thank you so much we have all just been saying this for the past like forever" Kaila yells

"Okay before we start lets do a quick tour on our lovely cruise" Owen welcomes everyone

...

"Okay this is were the losing team will report when they are voting people out of the competiton"

"One by one you will recive a captin's hat, the one who doesn't have one will be eliminated and be forced to walk the plank of shame."

"The winner team will get to say in these totally awesome Luxury cabins. While the losing team will have to sleep outside in whatever weather we have that day"

Now are you guys ready to play Total drama Cruise!

YEAH! everyone yells

Well to bad you will have to tune in next week on Total drama Crusie when we make over offical Teams

...

The end

Okay this was just intorducing the characters okay next chapter it will be more like total drama style things okay...


	4. Teams decided

Last time on total drama Cruise 24 teens signed up to spend the next six weeks on this crappy looking cruise ship, there were some intresting entrances

( Shows Lianna fall into the water and lexie slip and hit her head of the side of the ship)

"Today on total drama we will have our teams picked who will be on what team find out here on total drama Cruise" Owen's introduction

...

"Ahh total drama Cruise where everyone can sit down relax and have some great memories for the rest of there lives" Owen says peacefully

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH you did that on purpose" Lianna yells

"What no I didn't it was an accient" Tonia says

"Oh yeah so you just happen to walk by and accientally grab my mp3 player and throw it on the ground" Lianna explians

"Umm yes" Tonia says

"Hey leave her be she never did anything to you Tonia" Kaila comes to the recuse

"Oh suddenly emo chick has friends" Tonia fights back

"Well I am pretty sure I have more friends here then you will ever have in your life time" Kaila yells at her

"Oh your miss popular now are you Kaila" Tiffany says walking in behind them

"Oh shut up Tiffany you weren't even here" Lianna says

"Well i'm here now and you two are annyoing me" Tiffany says

"Okay girls break it up" Lucy finally says something

"Excuse me miss Lucy you are not even apart of this" Tonia states

"Well if you didn't have to smash her mp3 player there wouldn't be a problem would there" Lucy screams

"Yeah there would be one because no matter what you 3 girls are still around and I am so voting you out as soon as I can" Tiffany says

"Oh that's how it's going to be bring it on I mean we might not be on the same team" Lianna says

"And that's a bad thing at least I won't have to listen to you 3 whine about everything unless we are kicking your butts in the challenges" Tonia says

"Hey girls can you stop fighting now" Summer trys to settle things

"Oh you two are so getting the boot as soon as possible" Kaila says ignores summer

"Oh I think I might keep you around to the end so I can beat you in the finale" Tiffany challenges

"Umm girls please stop the fighting" Summer trys to speak up

"We are here one day and everyone is at eachothers thorats already" Lucy says

"SHUT UP !" Sarah yells walking in and listening to the noise

"Well" Tiffany says

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the floor this morning" Tonia says

"Please shut up and lets all get ready for the stupid team thing tonight" Sarah says

(Tonia, Tiffany, Lianna, Lucy and Kaila all leave the room)

"Summer why didn't you stop them like I told you to do" Sarah yells at summer

"I tried" Summer says

"Then try harder then" Sarah says as she leaves

(Confessionals)

Summer

"As much as I love it here, Sarah is Already way to bossy, I mean come on I was standing there trying make them shut up for like 10 mintues, hahaha oh my I love Drama"

...

"All slime balls on borad report to the end of the ship and see what Tubby has to say NOW!" Chef says over the loud speakers

...

(CON)

Colby

Yeah the first day begins and this may actually be the easiest game I have ever played I mean all I got to do is make an alliance with some people vote people we feel suck the most off and then its just academic

- End...

"Alright I hope all of you have a great day" Owen greets everyone

"Yeah it was just perfect yelling and screaming at one another" Kaila says

"Anyways its time to find out want the teams are, All the girls come over and stand on the white disks, and guys stand on the Black."

They all do as told

"Okay girls first turn over the disk and if you have a Red flag underneath grab it"

The girls do so and Sarah finds the flag

"Okay Sarah bring that flag over here, and guys do the same and if you have a Black flag come over here" Owen said

Guys do so and Dominic has the Black flag

"Oh what does this mean Owen are we safe for the first vote or something" Sarah says with a big smile

"No it means you two are the captins of your teams, which mean the twins are on different teams"

Sarah and Dominic looks at eachother

"Oh sweet I bet my team destorys your Bro" Sarah says

"haha good luck with that" Dominic calimingly says

"Okay we are going to do a school yard pick that means it goes boy girl boy girl until everyone is picked, Ladies first so Sarah pick a dude"

"Okay this is soo hard to do but i pick Colby" Sarah says

"Alright" Colby says sourly

Dominic pick a girl

"Okay I got to go with Alice" Dominic said

"Yeah i'm picked first"

Sarah pick a girl

"I pick Marissa" Sarah says quickly

Dominic your turn

"Ahh a guy right so i pick Matt"

(Matt walks to his side and exchange high fives)

Sarah pick another guy

"I'm going to pick Tanner"

(Tanner gives a nice and gentle smile to sarah)

Dominic your turn bud pick a Gal

"Summer"

"Yeah i'm not last yes yes yes"

"I pick Kaila" Sarah says right away

Matt looses his smile as he sees Kaila go to the oppisite team

Dominice a dude

"Ahh Ben is it"

"Oh cool" Ben nervously says walking over to his new teammates

"Alright then i pick Ryan" Sarah says

"Next I pick Lucy" Dominic decides

"Okay I pick Lianna" Sarah makes a choice

"Nice one pick the girl who can't swim" Zach yells

"Hey shut it Moron" Tanner yells

"Hey man stay out of this" Zack yells back

"Dude she is only getting picked for a team show a little class will yeah" Tanner says

"THAT ENOUGH I AM DOING THE REST OF THE TEAMS BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNYOING" chef yells from the sidelines

"Wait chef thats not fair this is my show' Owen pleads

"Tubby let me do this and you can do everything else" Chef says

"Okay fine"

"Alright i will divide the girls first Molly, lexie and val go on that team over there" pointing at dominic's team

"The rest of the girls go to sarah's team" chef says ( Tonia and Tiffany)

"And the guys Zach and Kyle and that guy ( Aruthur) your on her team and that means Bruce, Jake and wally is on His team. There tubby your teams are created and you can name them okay"

"Oh thanks chef Dominic your team will be known as Team Bold and Sarah your team will be Team Blazer" Owen decides on the spot

...

The end

Okay i know it was a short chapter but i was just introducing the teams so here they are again

Team Blazer

Sarah, Tonia,Tiffany, Lianna, Kaila, Marissa, Zach, Tanner, Colby, Kyle, Ryan and Aruthur

Team Bold

Dominic, Matt, Ben. Bruce, Jake, Wally, Lexie, Lucy, Molly, Summer, Val and Alice

Next chapter i will have an Actual competiton and the first competior will be voted off the cruise


End file.
